Another Glee Member
by mc0211
Summary: What if another student at McKinely High School decides to join the glee club?
1. Chapter 1

Hey Glee fans! I'm writing this story about another student at McKinely High School that was never in the show. I hope you guys like the story. I won't be changing anything that happens in the show, I'm just adding in new parts. Please comment what you think and I'll have the first chapter up soon. Thanks!


	2. Vitamin D

**This is the first chapter of my story It is about the show glee with a new character This chapter takes place in the episode Vitamin D. Please review. Thanks**

Mary Cross walked into Mr. Schuester's classroom. There was only one empty seat left and it was next to Santana Lopez.

Mary slumped into the seat while the Latino gave her a dirty look. Her backpack was set next to her desk. Mary didn't even bother with Santana.

Mary reached down to grab her backpack. But Santana thought differently. Santana quickly reached down and picked up her bag, thinking Mary was going to grab it.

"Seriously Santana," Mary said. "I'm not going to steal your bag."

Santana didn't respond.

"Unbelievable," Mary responded loudly.

Mr. Schue stopped talking and looked at Mary along with everyone else.

"Nobody panic alright, I want you all to know I have been completely rehabilitated and your belongings will be perfectly safe where they are," Mary said loudly talking to the whole class.

"Mary, relax," Santana said.

"Thanks for your input Santana, do I not look relaxed to you?" Mary asked angrily.

"Ms. Cross when you're done being disruptive I'd like to get on with the class," Mr. Schuester said.

"This is ridiculous," Mary replied angrily.

"That's enough," the teacher replied.

"I didn't do anything," she said in her defense.

"Office now," Mr. Schue said pointing to the door.

"Wow," Mary said as she stood up and walked out.

###########

Mary was sitting in Principal Figgin's office. Ms. Pillsbury was standing there too.

"Ms. Cross," Principal Figgins said.

"Figgins," Mary responded.

He was annoyed.

"You're a good kid, I know that but there's some strikes against you," Ms. Pillsbury said.

"And you can't afford any misbehavior now. One more unexcused absence, one more time getting sent down here," Principal Figgins replied.

"It wasn't my fault," Mary said angrily.

"The judge only agreed to release you early on the condition that he sees your weekly progress report. It only takes one little slip up to end you back in juvie and that could haunt you for the rest of your life," Principal Figgins said.

"Whatever, this is a load of crap," Mary said standing up.

"Watch your mouth Ms. Cross," the principal warned.

"Why? What are you going to do?" Mary taunted.

"If I have to expel you, I will," Figgins agreed.

"Okay, let's just calm down everyone," Ms. Pillsbury said. "Mary, I think that you need something positive to focus on," she said.

"Like what?" Mary asked.

"I don't know. How about you pick a club or sport or some type of activity. You have until the end of the week and if you still have nothing, then I will pick for you."

########

Santana Lopez was walking down the hallway. She stopped at Mary's locker.

"So, I heard about your dilemma," she said standing in front of Mary.

"How?" Mary asked.

"Come on, this school isn't that big. It only took 9 minutes for everyone to know that you were in juvie," Santana said.

Mary closed her locker and walked past the cheerleader.

"I don't know what you're trying to do here Santana but I'm not falling for it," Mary responded as Santana walked after her.

"Look, I know that we both come off as straight up bitches but there's more to both of us," Santana said catching up to Mary.

"Is that why you joined Mr. Schue's glee club?" Mary questioned. Santana didn't answer. "Or was it, Coach Sylvester loved Quinn more than you? How does it feel to work your ass off to be head cheerleader and fall short, again? Did you need something to beat Quinn at?"

"You know what Cross, I'm not going to even bother," she said starting to walk away.

"Wait," Mary said. Santana stopped and turned around. "As much as I hate it, I need to find something. I can't go back to juvie. What did you have in mind?"

A small smile appeared on Santana's face.

Mr. Schue was standing at the front of glee club next to Mary.

"I'd like all of you to welcome our newest member, Mary Cross," he said happily.

No one said anything. They were all confused.

"What are you doing here Cross?" Mercedes asked.

"Yeah, why aren't you still in juvie?" Artie then asked.

Mary was about to make a remark but was interrupted by Mr. Schue.

"Hey lay off. She needs something to keep her out of trouble. And after an audition I realized that she's not that bad actually," he said smiling.

"I'm not buying this," Kurt replied.

"Same here," Rachel agreed. "There's always an angle with her Mr. Schue. Along with the Cheerios." Rachel said.

"Okay everyone," Mr. Schue got back order in the classroom."Competition," Mr. Schue said. He started to explain competing. "Split up, guys on left side girls on the right."

Everyone did what he said.

"Two teams, boys verses girls. One week from today you will each performer mashup of your choice."

"What's a mash up?" Mary asked.

"A mash up is when you take two songs and mash them together to make an even richer explosion of musical expression. Boys will perform on Tuesday girls the next. I want you to go all out, costumes, choreography. Whoever when's the competition will get to choose the number we do for sectionals."

Then Rachel started talking and Mary, along with the Cheerios, tuned her out. The girls all walked out.

########

Rachel Berry and Kurt Hummel were walking together down the hallway.

"I just can't stop thinking the kind of angle Mary has here," Kurt said.

"And it might not just be Mary. I heard Santana was the one who got her to join," Rachel responded.

"That bitch," Kurt said.

##########

Mary was standing with the other glee girls in Terri Schuester's office. She handed out pills to each of the girls.

"Everyone gets a dose," the nurse said.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Rachel asked nervously.

"It's over the counter, it's safe." The nurse replied. "You can trust me, I'm a nurse. It's good for you."

"Wait Mary, aren't you not allowed to take drugs while on probation," Tina said to her.

"No one follows those rules. And they're over the counter so it's fine," Mary said as she swallowed the pills.

#########

The girls in glee club were performing. They were all full of energy. Mary sang with the whole group but never sang a solo.

They finished quickly with a lot of energy. All of the audience clapped for them.

"Ladies I don't even know what to say. You did such a good job," Mr. Schuester said. "Whatever you did, keep doing it."

##########

Everyone was standing in the glee room. Me. Schuester was talking.

"Because of this deboggle, we've been assigned a glee co-director," he said.

"Who?" Rachel asked.

Principal Sylvester walked in. Mary started to laugh. "This is too good," Mary laughed still.

"Hey kids. I'm excited to be coming on board to co-captain your little show biz cruise."


End file.
